Ghost
by SomeoneSomewhereInTheWorld
Summary: The gang just graduated and plan to make the best out of their summer before they all head off to college. So they all go somewhere, thinking that it's just them. Little do they know, that the non-living also plan to join them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my new story. There really isn't much to say. Constructive criticism appreciated. Hope you enjoy!**

**I sadly do not own Kickin It.**

_I was running. Running far from my house. I turned around to look back, but all I saw was darkness. All black. Nothing. I stopped for a second, to actually try and process what was going on. I closed my eyes, and once I opened them again, I saw it. It was there. The thing that has been haunting me my whole life. My personal ghost. My fear._

I awoke and sat straight up in my bed, panting and sweating. I had been having that dream for practically my whole life. I didn't actually know what I saw. It was just... Darkness. Something unexplainable. Something that I can't get rid of no matter how hard I try. But enough of that. Let me introduce myself.

I'm Kim. Kim Crawford. I moved here, to Seaford about a year ago. It's the last day of school today. The last day of highschool, actually. That's right. I'm graduating. It would be the last time I step foot in Seaford High before I go off to college in two months when summer ends.

I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, showered and got dressed. I wore my dark blue colored knee length dress, which had little white flowers along the border. Simple, but perfect for the occasion. People would barely see it under the graduation gown anyway.

I made my way downstairs after I slipped on blue flats, to see my little brother, Cade and my parents all dressed up, with breakfast ready on the table. "There's my little graduate!" My mom, Linda exclaimed. I smiled at her. "Good morning." I said. "My little girl is graduating! She is going to college!" My dad, John said. I rolled my eyes. "Guys, relax. It's not like I'm moving out today. We still have a whole two months together." I said.

"I know. But your graduating! I'm so proud of you!" My mom said. I let out another smile. "Thank you." I said as she put pancakes with maple syrup infront of me. "Finally! Your going to be out of the house in two months. I'm going to turn your room into a gaming room. I'm going to put in a TV, a computer, a bunch of video games and I'm going to make it my man cave! I shall call it... drum rolls please... THE CADE CAVE!" My brother said, getting overly excited.

I glared at him. "As if. You don't even have enough money to buy a toy computer. And don't get too ahead of yourself, young one. Your time will come too. Every dog has it's day." I said. He just slouched with a humph. _Kim 1, Cade 0._ I thought as I smirked.

"Hurry up, kids. We are going to be late!" My dad rushed. "Done." I said as I swallowed my last little pancake piece. We all went out of the house and got to the car. The whole ride consisted of my parents giving Cade a lecture about how to behave when we get to school.

_Finally._ I thought as we got to Seaford High. The ten minute car drive felt like ten hours. My dad parked the car and we all climbed out of the car. I could see all of my friends waiting for me. I waved to them as they all saw me. "Kim! Come on!" Milton, my brainy redhead friend said. We made our way over to my group of friends. "Hey Mr and Mrs. Crawford! Hey Cade! Our parents already went inside. They saved you guys seats." Julie said. "Thanks Julie. Enjoy your last day in this school kids! You're going to miss it, for sure." My mom said as they walked away.

I turned to my friends and gave them a forced smile. "You guys, I hate to say this. But I think... We have grown up!" Grace said. Everyone chuckled. "Just because we got older, doesn't mean we are going to change. Besides, we are all still going to be in like the same college. And those of us who aren't, are only like twenty minutes away. We can all get together on weekends!" Jack said.

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves. College is two months away. We still have the whole summer to spend together! Let's not forget about the HUGE beach house that we are going to stay at together." I said. Everyone nodded. "Well lets go inside, we are going to be late." Jerry said.

Jack, Jerry, Grace and I are going to Tillander University while Milton and Julie are going to Ravington University. It's like a place for super smart people. The good thing is that it's only twenty minutes away from Tillander, so we can all still get together.

We walked inside the auditorium and took our respective seats. Mr. Welster, the principle gave us a long speech and talked about stuff like the future and our careers. "I now welcome Milton and Julie, the valedictorians of the senior class." Milton and Julie made their way to the podium while the audience applauded.

"Good morning, and thank you all for coming to take part and celebrate in our graduation." Julie started. "High school has been a great experience. We have all been through thick and through thin and have made friends that will be by our side no matter what happens. Although we will miss our high school days and our past memories, we look forward to starting a new chapter in our lives and creating new memories." Milton said.

"Many of us are scared or nervous to go on to the next stage in our life. And by many, I mean all. The truth is, I'm scared to grow up. And I am sure most of you are too. But we have to remember, no matter how old we get, we still have to be ourselves. We have to take bold steps. We have to go on. There will be many ups and downs in our lives, but if we are brave enough to move on, we can meet new people that can help us through everything. " Julie said.

"What we are actually trying to say is..." Milton started. "Goodbye old friend, and hello new friend." They both said in unison. I smiled as the audience roared into applause. They spoke the truth. And nobody could have put into better words. Mr. Welster took the microphone again.

"Thank you Milton and Julie for an inspirational and very truthful speech. Now before we all get too old, lets start the actual ceremony." He said, holding up the first diploma. "Milton Krupnick." He announces. Milton stood up and made his way to the stage, again. He was handed his diploma and shook hands with Mr. Welster.

"Julie Tyson." Julie went up and did the same as Milton. "Kimberly Crawford." My heart skipped a beat when I heard my name. I made my way up to the stage. I shook hands with Mr. Welster and he gave me my diploma. I looked to the audience to see my parents, in tears. I looked around the auditorium as I walked off the stage. I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

It was black, like a shadow almost. It was at the very corner of the room at the back. It was the thing. The thing from my dreams. I just think I'm crazy, everytime I see it. I have been seeing it since I was kid. It has been appearing in my dreams. I don't know what it is. But I get scared of it sometimes. Especially when it gets close.

I just looked away and ignored it and went back to my respective seat. I did it. I'm a graduate. So this is what it feels like to accomplish something. It's a weird but good feeling. Jack's name was called up and he did the same as the rest of us. Shook hands and got his diploma. Jerry's name was then called. He went up and shook hands with Mr. Welster and got his diploma. "Goodbye highschool! No more detention! WOO!" He exclaimed as everyone, including Mr. Welster laughed and chuckled.

After the ceremony was over, our parents and siblings were talking in a group. We all got together and just looked at each other for a second. "We did it." Milton said as we all smiled. And that's when I saw the mysterious shadow behind him. I ignored it like always, but got a little scared as this time it was closer.

**Hey guys! So yeah the first chapter is a little boring. But don't worry, things will get juicy soon enough. This is just the beginning, right. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. REVIEW!**


	2. The Dark Shadow

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 2! There really isn't much to say. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Kickin it.**

KIM'S POV

We were in the car, driving back home. There was a little party for the seniors after the graduation. They just gave us snacks to eat and showed us a video of all of the events that had happened in the past year at our school. Everyone signed each other's yearbooks, and then we said our final goodbyes to the people we had seen almost every single day for the past year.

We walked out of Seaford High, after being in it for the last time. We walked out with a feeling that we accomplished something, ready to enter the next chapter of our lives.

I was looking out of the window. My brother was sitting next to the opposite window. I felt something tap my shoulder, thinking it was my brother, I turned to look. But what I saw horrified me. It was the mysterious dark shadow. The thing that followed me before. My breathe got caught in my throat, as I tried to call my parents. The shadow reached out and tried to grab me.

"G-Guys!" I managed to cry out. Everyone turned to me. The dark shadow was gone. "What is it, honey?" Linda asked. "N-Nothing." I said, not wanting to worry them. It was gone, anyway. I had been seeing things, mostly this black shadow ever since I was little. I don't know what they are and it is very hard to describe them.

Sometimes I see other things. I see people, where there isn't a living soul in the room. Sometimes, when I am home alone, I see shadows or human figures walking by. I just shrug it off, thinking that I am crazy. But I know that I'm different.

When we finally reached home and the car was parked, I immediately got out of the car. I felt out of breathe and felt like I was being choked. I went into the house and ran upstairs to my room. I looked in the mirror. I felt different. I felt grown up.

I changed out of my dress, into a normal t-shirt and jeans. _Better start packing._ I thought. The gang and I are going away for two weeks to a HUGE mansion, near Grayfen Beach. My uncle bought it and he is letting us stay there. Nobody has actually stayed there before, so we are going to be the first ones to actually stay there. My uncle just bought it.

I packed everything that I would need for two weeks. Clothes, undergarments, toiletries, etc. We are going to make it the best two weeks of our lives. Just us. I hope I didn't jinx it. "Kim! Dinner!" My mom called from downstairs. I looked at the time. 7:30 already! Well time just flew by, didn't it.

I zipped up my suitcase so that it would be ready for the morning. I went downstairs and into the dining room. I took a seat next to my brother. "Two months Kim. Two months before my little baby girl goes off to college." My mom said. I rolled my eyes. "Mom relax. It's not like you are never going to see my again. I'm going to come home for the holidays." I said, trying to cheer her up.

"Well when you do, you are going to have to sleep on the couch. I'm totally turning your room into my man cave." Cade said. I rolled my eyes, for the third time today. "Shut your piehole." I said. My dad chuckled. "Well lets talk about the next two weeks instead of what's going to happen in the next two months. Behave yourself, Kimmy. That mansion is very far away and your uncle bought it new. I don't think he would be too pleased to see that the first group of visitors destroyed it." John said.

I smiled. "Yeah, yeah." I said. We just chatted and talked while we ate. I went up to my bedroom after I was done. I took out my laptop and just browzed random stuff on the internet. I looked up to see what the time was. 10:00 PM on the dot. Time for bed. I have to get up bright and early tomorrow. I put away my laptop and went to the bathroom. I started to brush my teeth when I looked up to the mirror, and saw it. I saw the shadow.

My eyes widened, not knowing what to do. It reached out to touch me. I panicked and tried to hit it with my free hand. My hand went right through it. I walked backwards until I hit the wall. Stupid me. It stood in its place for a few moments. Then it came at me, at a very fast pace. I felt it do something to my right arm, and then it disappeared. I was shaking and sweating after it disappeared. I looked at my arm and saw a deep cut. I gasped. Blood was coming out and it really stung.

I put it under the sink, and let the water cover it. I looked in the mirror once again. When I looked at my arm again, the cut was gone. My skin looked normal. I ran out of the bathroom and back to my bedroom. I have seen this thing before. All my life. But never has anything like this happened to me. It was always just there, like a statue. It didn't do anything.

It has been appearing more often and now it just got physical. But the cut is gone. Am I actually really crazy? What is going on? I just decided to go to bed and stop thinking about it. Everything will be fine in the morning. I hope. I climbed into bed and got under my covers, making sure not the keep my foot out. Because you know, the monsters will get you if your foot is out. Yes I know, call my childish but I have a right to think what I want! I closed my eyes, and the last thing that I saw before drifting off to sleep, was the dark shadow standing near the door, staring at me.


	3. Screams

**Hey guys! So I'm discontinuing this story. Just kidding! HAHAHAHAHA. Laugh. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Kickin It.**

Kim's POV

I woke up to the sun shining through my window. And a little device called an alarm. Stupid alarms. Who even invented them? They ruin our sleep. I climbed out of bed and groggily walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and remembered the events from yesterday. It was about 6:30 AM and the gang and I planned to meet at 7:00. They were all coming over to my house first. The girls in one car and the guys in another.

I brushed and showered and did my usual morning routine. I got dressed into something comfy and put on black converse. I let my hair down and grabbed my suitcase and backpack. I made my way downstairs, careful not to trip with the large suitcase. I walked into the kitchen to see my parents in their robes, drinking coffee.

"Hey Kim. Ready for your trip?" My dad asked. I nodded. "Here you go." My mom said, placing a plate with toast and an omelet on it. "Is Cade up yet?" I asked. We all looked at each other and burst out laughing. Not likely. He wouldn't be up until noon, if there was no school.

I quickly finished my breakfast. It was 7:00 on the dot. I decided to go wake my brother. I won't be seeing him for the next two weeks... So why not? I ran upstairs and went to his room. I opened the door, to find him in a very weird position. Half of the comforter was on him and half was hanging off the bed. His right leg was hanging off the bed too. He is a very restless sleeper.

I snuck up to his bed. I climbed up on it and started jumping. "WAKE UP CADE! UP UP UP! GET UP LITTLE BROTHER! IT'S YOUR BIG SISTER!" I shouted. He stirred and groaned. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me with the most grumpy expression known to man. He then took a pillow, and rudely threw it at me. I rolled my eyes.

I took the pillow and started hitting him with it. "DUDE! GET UP! You big sister is going away for two weeks! Your going to miss me! Come on! Spend time with me younger brother! I love you!" I said dramatically, just to annoy him. He sat up. "YES! I'm an only child for two weeks!" He exclaimed. I hit him with the pillow again.

I heard two car honks from outside. 'They're here! I'm leaving! Come downstairs!" I said, running out as he lazily climbed out of bed and walked behind me. We went downstairs and my parents were at the door, waving to my friends. I got my backpack and suitcase. I kissed my mom and dad goodbye and hugged my little brother. "See you guys in two weeks!" I said, running to my friends.

"Ready for the best two weeks ever?!" Jerry exclaimed. "Heck yeah!" Grace said excitedly. "Alright, lets go. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get there." Milton said. We all nodded and got into the cars. Grace was driving. We put on loud music and sang and danced in our seats. We just talked and talked the whole time. The mansion is about one and a half hour away.

We were going to stop once we get to the beach. The mansion was about five minutes away from the beach by car. Once we got to the beach, we pulled over. It was fairly small and sort of private. Nobody really came here for some reason. But that made it better. Because it was like we had the beach all to ourselves! Our own little place.

We all got out of the cars and stretched. We walked into the sand and went to the shore. It was a nice feeling, when our warm feet touched the cool water. "Hey Kim!" Jack called. I looked to him, and he splashed water on me. I gasped as the cool water hit me. It fell on my hair. _Oh no he didn't!_ "Heads up!" He said, laughing. I growled. "Brewer!" I shouted. He put on a scared expression.

I slowly walked towards him as he slowly backed away. But I kicked the water on him before he could escape. He was drenched. I started laughing like a maniac, when I saw his face. I then started to run away from him and went to the sand. The rest of the gang joined in and we all just ran and splashed water on each other. We played in the water for a while and just sat on the sand for a few minutes. We talked and talked and talked. I was looking around, when I saw it again.

I saw the black shadow near some rocks that were near the water. It was staring right at me, I could tell. It scared me, especially after the events yesterday. I still don't know how it cut me, and how the cut disappeared. Atleast I'm not alone. I feel safer when I am with people that I can trust. I ignored it and focused on my friends.

"I think we should go to the mansion. It's getting really hot outside and I get sunburned easily." Milton said. We chuckled. "Okay lets go. We can come back anytime we want, its only like five minutes away." I said. We all got back into our cars and drove in the direction of the mansion.

Once we reached there, we were all in awe. There were big gates at the entrance, to welcome us. The mansion looked very beautiful. It was a pale yellow colored structure with a garden outside of it. We parked the cars, got out all of our stuff from the trunks and went inside.

It was even more beautiful on the inside. There was a big chandelier at the top and a double staircase going upstairs. Straight across was the living room, on the left side the kitchen and dining room and on the right side the den and a little bathroom. "There are eight bedrooms guys. We can all have our own. Each one has its own bathroom. Let's go pick out our bedrooms first and get settled. We'll meet in the kitchen later." I said. Everyone nodded and headed upstairs.

The guys went to the left side of the hall and the girls to the right side. I got the last bedroom at the very end of the hall. I opened the door and walked inside. It was absolutely beautiful! It looked like a room that belonged to a princess, except a little more modern. It had a king sized bed, with a see through pink curtain around it. There was a big window and door, leading to the balcony. There was a sofa set with a coffee table, almost like my own little living room. The size of the bedroom was the size of my whole living room at home!

There was a walk in closet and even the bathroom was huge! _I could get used to this..._ I thought. I put down my suitcase and backpack and started to get settled in. I went into the bathroom and took a shower, seeing as I was covered in sand and salt water. I put on three quarter jeans and a regular t-shirt.

I walked out of the bathroom and went to look out the window. I turned around, and then I saw it again. I saw the dark shadow. It didn't even think as it came forcefully, right at me. It pushed me over and I think it cut my cheek. I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping somebody would come and take this thing away, for good. I reached for my cheek and touched it. I flinched, as it burned. I looked at my fingertips. Blood.

The girls came running in. "What happened, Kim!" Julie shouted, Grace had a crowbar in her hand. I touched my cheek. It felt normal and the blood on my fingers was gone. "N-Nothing. I just thought I saw someone." I said, covering. They both relaxed. "Where did you get the crowbar, Grace?" I asked. "I heard a scream and grabbed the nearest thing I could find. There was a crowbar in my room, for some reason." She simply replied. "We'll meet you in the kitchen." They said. I nodded.

They were just leaving my room when we heard another scream.


	4. Wait and see

**Here is chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Kickin It.**

Kim's POV

We all ran to the direction the scream came from, where the guys were. We saw that they were all in Milton's room. We ran in to see Milton on the floor, as if he had fell, surrounded by the other guys. "What happened?!" Grace asked. They all looked at us. "Milton says that there was something in here." Jack said.

I looked to Milton. "There was! It looked like a snake. It was slithering really fast towards me. Then it just... Disappeared. I don't know what happened. You guys know how afraid of snaked I am! Ever since... The incident from when I was younger!" Milton exclaimed. He looked terrified.

"Just relax, Milton. I'm sure it was just your imagination." Julie said. "No, guys. I think that there is something going on here. First Kim screams, for apparently no reason. And now Milton screams because he thinks he saw a snake." Grace said. I sighed. "I have to tell you guys something." I said.

Everyone looked at me. "You may think that I am crazy, but I'm telling the truth. You know that I would never lie to you guys about things that are serious." I said. "Well if you say that your telling the truth, we believe you." Jack said.

"Ever since I was little, I have been seeing this thing. Like a dark shadow. I really don't know what it is. It just appears out of nowhere, and then disappears. I have been seeing it more often, lately. I saw at school, at graduation. And when I was at home yesterday, I had a little incident with it. I was in the bathroom and when I looked up at the mirror, it was there. It came at me and it cut my arm. Then it disappeared. I put my arm under the water in the sink, to wash the blood but when I looked at it again, the cut was gone." I explained.

There was a moment of silence. "No matter how crazy that is, we believe you." Julie said. "I really think that something bad is going to happen. I can feel it." I said. "This is really scary, dude! I feel really weird." Jerry said. "I saw the shadow again, in my room a few minutes ago. It came at me and I felt it cut my cheek. When I felt my cheek, there was blood on my fingers. Then you guys came in. I looked at my fingers and the blood was gone. The cut wasn't there anymore." I said.

"I have seen it in my dreams too. It's... the thing that I'm most afriad of. I've learned to ignore it, but I'm still terrified of it." I said. "Ok well... Let's just go downstairs." Jack said. We all nodded and headed down, in a comfortable silence. We went into the kitchen. We all just sat down at the dining table. "I'll start making lunch." Julie said. "I'll help." Grace and Kim said in unison.

"Hey we want to cook too!" Jerry stated. We all looked at the boys. "No." We all said in unison. They all pouted. "Well, we just don't want to risk a fire on our first day." Grace joked. Jerry just slouched and made a face, as we all laughed.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Jack said. He left the room and we continued what we were doing, in silence. When Jack returned, we all decided to have a talk. "You guys, there is something going on here. I'm serious. It's actually creepy. I just saw a snake! I'm not crazy!" Milton said.

"Ok, well maybe you are right. Maybe there IS something going on. I mean, Kim also saw that shadow thing. But still, she has been seeing it ever since she was little. So it wouldn't make a difference." Grace said. "Let's just wait and see. We can't tell what is happening." Jack reasoned. We all just nodded in agreement.

We put lunch on the table as the guys immediately dug in. We just chuckled. After lunch was finished, we all just sat and talked. "Want to go swimming?" I asked. "Oh yeah! There is a swimming pool, right! Let's go!" Jerry exclaimed. "Ok, let's get changed. Meet at the pool!" Jack said. We all ran up to our rooms to get changed.

I changed into my two piece swimsuit and got my towel. I went downstairs and to the backyard, through the kitchen to see Jack already there, waiting. "Well you change fast." I said. "Yup. It's just another talent of mine." He joked. I smiled.

I put down my towel and sat at the edge of the pool. Jack came and sat next to me. "Hey Kim?" Jack called. I looked at him. "Yeah?" I asked. Before I knew it, he pushed me into the water! I swam up. "JACK! You're going to get it!" I said, as I pulled him into the water. We were splashing at each other and screaming and wrestling, almost. We suddenly stopped when we caught each other's stare. We were just in the middle of the pool, looking into each others eyes. We leaned in as our eyes closed...


	5. Dead Things?

**Here you go! Chapter 5!**

**I do not own Kickin It.**

KIM'S POV

We both leaned in and our lips were about to meet... "LAST ONE IN THE WATER IS A STUPID FACE!" Jerry shouted, coming into the backyard and jumping into the pool without taking notice to us. We both jumped apart as the water splashed us. I looked at everyone else. Grace and Julie were giving me dirty looks. I just let out a nervous smile. Jerry resurfaces and smirked. I rolled my eyes at him.

I got out of the pool to lay down with the girls while the guys did... whatever they did. We layed down on the chairs. "Sorry for interrupting your romance with Jack, Kim. We just wanted to join in on the pool fun too." Grace said, chuckling. "We were just talking..." I nervously said. "Yeah right. It was very clear. The soul searching while looking into each others eyes... The leaning in... Oh the love! But hey, of course we are here to save ya from an amazing kiss but an awkward aftermath. I mean, it's obvious that you too belong with each other, but you gotta sort out your feelings before the smooching." Julie said.

"Julie is absolutely right. You shouldn't just dive in for a kiss without confessing. It just makes things awkward later. I mean, the kiss will be amazing. But then you pull apart and stare into each others eyes, not knowing what to do or say and then one of you will say something stupid and leave without knowing what your status is and then it would be too awkward to talk about it." Grace said, matter oh factly. "Okay can we PLEASE stop talking about kissing! It is getting more awkward then the actual kiss." I exclaimed. "AHA! So you admit to almost kissing!" Julie said. I rolled my eyes while they giggled.

"Yo chickas! Come join in!" Jerry shouted, splashing the water around him. We all looked at each other. We got up and dove into the pool, making a big splash. "You have now been splashed." Grace said. The guys looked at each other with mischievous looks. They all came up to us, circling us. They just stood there for a few seconds and suddenly started splashing us all at once. Oh the chlorine! They stopped after a minute and a half.

"You have now been splashed." Jerry said. We all just started laughing. After some more fun in the pool, we got out and went inside. I went up to my room and opened the door, to see it. The dark shadow. It was standing near the bed. My breathe caught in my throat, but I managed to get myself back into order. I am going to deal with this thing.

"What do you want from me? What are you?" I asked, with a shaky breathe. It didn't do anything. "Why are you following me?" I asked. No movement. It then suddenly sped up to me and pushed me over. I fell on the floor. I recovered myself and looked around. It was gone. I slowly got up and cautiously walked into the bathroom in my room. I took a short shower and got dressed.

I went downstairs and saw everyone already sitting at the dining table, with serious faces. "What's wrong?" I asked, sitting down. "Grace says she saw something." Jack said. I looked to Grace. "What happened, Grace?" She looked at me, spooked. Her face was pale. "I saw dead squirrals. Not just one. Like all over my room. On the floor, on the bed, on the chairs, on the table. You know how much I'm afriad of dead things. It was horrible. I turned around, and when I turned back everything was normal. I stepped on one and blood gushed out." Grace said.

"I seriously think that something is going on. First Kim, then Milton and now Grace." Julie said. "Yeah but I have been seeing the thing ever since I was little. Milton and Grace probably just imagined it. There is really nothing going on, I'm sure. Just calm down and relax." I said. "Let's just see what's next. But whatever happens, let's not let it ruin our vacation." Jerry said. We all nodded.


End file.
